You can run...
by Laura Snape
Summary: Snape is having wicked nightmares about Voldemort... what's going on???
1. Part 1

1 You can run…  
  
"You can run, but you cannot hide!" the slimy voice of the Dark Lord pricked Severus' ears.  
  
Severus Snape ran for all his worth. His greasy hair flapped around his sallow face as the wind howled in his ears. Voldemort was chasing him, surrounded by Death Eaters. No matter how fast he ran they seemed to draw closer and closer. The dark forest he was running through was blurred as he forced his aching legs to move faster. The ugly, black Dark Mark on his arm sent volts of pain through his body. Snape cried out as he stumbled and fell. His body felt as if it would shatter as he hit the earth at full force. There was no chance for him now. The Death Eaters would soon be upon him and then Lord Voldemort would punish him. He should never have tried to run away from the circle of Death Eaters and their Lord… his Lord. Snape grimaced angrily at himself. No! He would not think that way!  
  
Snape summoned what little strength there was left in his body and started to get to his feet. He would never die below Lord Volemort. He would face him eye to eye and die honourably. He wouldn't let the Dark side defeat him… not again.  
  
Snape, now on his feet, turned and came face to face with the red eyes and reptile-like skin that was Lord Voldemort's face. His stomach felt like it was about to uproot itself and come out through his mouth. But with the help of years of practice he managed to fight off the urge to retch. The Death Eaters packed closer together making the circle tighter and Voldemort smiled wickedly at each of them.  
  
They all laughed harshly, knowing what was about to come. They waited in anticipation. They were after all, Death Eaters.  
  
Voldemort turned back to Snape, a wicked gleam in his eye. Snape mustered his courage and, with his dark, tunnel-like eyes he stared into the eyes of Lord Voldemort. Snape tilted his chin and with a wicked gleam in his eye he said softly: "Do your worst."  
  
*************************************************  
  
Voldemort smiled his evil smile and raised his wand. He smiled again and he said two evil words in a voice barely louder than a whisper: "Avada Kedavra."  
  
1.1 Snape stood as stiff as a board then fell down, dead.  
  
1.2 "Severus…"  
  
1.3 Snape opened his eyes and sat up. Wasn't he supposed to be dead?  
  
1.4 As his eyes came into focus he took in the scene before him and gasped.  
  
1.5 The Death Eaters stood before him, still in their tight circle. In the middle was Lord Voldemort and in front of him stood a beautiful woman that Snape knew very well. She turned to Snape and said: "This time, I will show you Severus. It doesn't always have to be up to you."  
  
1.6 The woman turned back to the Dark Lord and said the same words Snape had said moments before, "Do your worst."  
  
1.7 She smiled a defiant, sneering smile at Voldemort and stood her ground, her chin titled proudly and moments later, she was dead.  
  
1.8 Snape cried out but it was too late.  
  
1.9 "Let that be a lesson, Severus," the Dark Lord smiled. "Let that be a lesson. You can run, but you cannot hide."  
  
1.10 Snape's anger rose to boiling point and he muttered two words in his silky, dangerous voice. "You bastard."  
  
1.11 Snape jumped to his feet and shouted at Voldemort. Suddenly, he heard someone calling him back. "Severus… Severus…"  
  
1.12 Snape turned towards the sound and woke up.  
  
1.13 *************************************************  
  
Snape woke with pools of sweat forming all over his body and his face. He shook his hair out of his eyes and looked into the concerned eyes of Remus Lupin.  
  
"Severus?" Lupin said worriedly. "Severus, are you okay?"  
  
Snape looked at Lupin and tried to grasp what had just happened.  
  
"Wha…" He began and then he looked around. Professors Flitwick, McGonagall and a concerned looking Dumbledore stared back at him. They looked as if they had just run into his room, for they were all panting and slightly red in the face. An amused looking Sirius Black skulked in the doorway behind them. Snape grimaced angrily at the sight of him.  
  
"What are you all doing here?" He demanded in his familiar tone.  
  
Professor McGonagall clasped her hand to her heart (it was unusual for her to be dramatic so Snape could see she was quite concerned) and looked at Snape worriedly.  
  
"Oh Severus," she said, "When Sirius came we didn't know what to think…"  
  
Snape looked witheringly at Sirius then back to Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Explain." He said.  
  
"You were having a nightmare, Severus."  
  
Snape looked towards Dumbledore.  
  
"A nightmare?" Snape said in disbelief. "But I haven't had nightmares since my De…." Snape bit his tongue. He had been about to say: "Since my Death Eater days."  
  
The look of concern grew on Dumbledore's face but he didn't ask. Most people believed he could read minds anyway.  
  
Snape regained his composure and said: "I was having a nightmare, so what's with all the fuss?"  
  
Dumbledore walked towards the bed and said softly: "You were terrified Severus. You were shouting at someone and clutching your left arm."  
  
Snape understood Dumbledore's concern. His left arm was the arm on which his ugly dark mark was printed. It only hurt when Voldemort was calling. Snape looked into the deep blue eyes of Dumbledore and shivered. Something was wrong. He knew it and he was certain Dumbledore knew it.  
  
"Come Severus," Dumbledore said. "We should discuss this in my office.  
  
Dumbledore turned and left the room. The other teachers followed suit, each casting a worried glance at Snape.  
  
Snape muttered softly to himself.  
  
Tonight was going to be a long night.  
  
*************************************************  
  
Snape walked into Dumbledore's small office. The usually sleeping pictures of past Headmasters were now alert and regarding him curiously.  
  
Snape stood awkwardly by the door, now dressed in his billowing robes. All eyes in the room were upon him. Snape didn't turn a hair. He was used to people staring at him, used to being on the outside. It was just the way he was.  
  
"Ah, Severus, sit down." Dumbledore said kindly. "I'm afraid prying eyes could not be kept away." Dumbledore indicated Flitwick, McGonagall and Lupin who all looked away. Dumbledore looked back at Snape and Snape could see the laughter in his bright blue eyes.  
  
Snape sat down in a deep red chair far away from the little group of teachers and looked at Dumbledore with his intense, black eyes.  
  
"Now," said Dumbledore seriously, "what happened tonight Severus?"  
  
Snape could think of a lot of 'answers' but he held his sarcastic tongue. He looked at Dumbledore and shook his head.  
  
"I do not know," he said. "I…"  
  
Snape stop talking and clutched his left arm. It was burning with pain. He closed his eyes and fell to the floor.  
  
*************************************************  
  
Hey there! If enjoying this fic please leave a review and read some of my other fics- naturally they are all about Snape!  
  
Oh, and don't forget to check out my competition just look for the Harry Potter story- "Silent Reverie" and the comp is at the bottom. Keep Readin' and Reviewin' and I'll Keep Writin'!!!  
  
Love, *Laura!*  
  
(P.S. VERY IMPORTANT: This story is set five years after Harry and Co. have graduated from Hogwarts. Remus is back to teach Defence Against the Dark Arts and Sirius has been cleared of all charges and is teaching Broom lessons and refereeing Qudditch because Madame Hooch has left. So now that you know- enjoy! Oh, and sadly, I own nothing except the plot and new characters if they appear; everything else belongs to the GENIUS J.K. Rowling. See ya!) 


	2. Part 2

"Severus? Severus? Severus?"  
  
Snape opened his eyes and tried to get the room into focus.  
  
A blurry vision of Dumbledore met his eyes. Madame Pomfrey was standing close by.  
  
"Wh… what h…happened?" Snape managed to choke out.  
  
"You fainted Severus." Dumbledore said. "You cried out in pain and just crumpled to the floor.  
  
*************************************************  
  
Snape stayed in the medical wing with Madame Pomfrey for the next few days. He had no visitors except Dumbledore, who visited twice a day. Snape would never admit it but he was glad to have one friend.  
  
Snape moved back to his room in the dungeon a week later but each night he woke up sweating from the same horrible dream. Sirius, who also had a room in the dungeon, deliberately made a scene about moving out of the dungeon.  
  
Snape tried every sleeping potion he knew of but each night the dreams became more and more gruesome. Snape couldn't take it anymore, term would be starting soon and they had new teachers coming, he had to find out what was going on.  
  
************************************************* 


End file.
